Generation of Hearts
by kaleid0sc0pes
Summary: The Heartless are getting out of control and the Organization has found an easy way to create new members. But it doesn't turn out as planned. Axel, Roxas, and a few other members find themselves having to raise nobody children created with their combined DNA. Not really yaoi, but main pairing is AkuRoku. also a little XigDem.


Roxas sat alone on the white couch. Where was Axel? He could have sworn that they had a mission scheduled for today. It wasnt like him to run late. He sighed and sunk further into the cushions. Turning around he gazed out of the panoramic window. Everything in the Grey Area was white, grey, and blank. Once you took a look out of the window, you saw everything else was black, except for a few stars and the growing heart shaped moon. It was beautiful, but Roxas had yet to understand what exactly it was for.

He suddenly heard footsteps echoing through the attached hall, and out of habit, he jolted upright onto his feet and stood as straight as he could. Xemnas had mentioned to him once that poor posture was disrespectful to some. However, it wasn't necessary because the figure that appeared from the dark hallway was Axel. Roxas faintly smiled at the glowing green eyes and upturned smile.

"There you are. You know I've been looking for you for a while now." Axel crossed his arms and smirked at the blond.

"Sorry, I thought we had a mission today. So I just waited here." Roxas shuffled his feet a little, feeling a tad bit embarrassed under the redhead's playful stare.

"We do. But first, the boss man ordered everyone to Vexen's lab. I have no idea why."

"V-Vexen?" Roxas knew the name and he didn't like it. Number 4. The man with the icy stare and sharp cheekbones who always seemed to hunch over as if he was examining everything in his path. He gave Roxas the creeps.

"Yeah. C'mon, I'll show you the way."

Axel led Roxas into a corridor that seemed to drop ten degrees in temperature the moment they steped in. The redhead stopped at a metal door and dragged it open. Roxas peered inside and his heart felt like it dropped into his stomach. There was a winding blue staircase that seemed to go on forever down. There was no guardrail and hardly any light.

The taller nobody seemed to sense the shorter one's distress and patted him on the back.

"It's not as scary as it looks. I promise." Axel gave Roxas a reassuring smile and started down the stairs. Roxas reluctantly followed.

They went down and down the winding stairs, They really did seem endless, but just as Roxas thought his legs would cramp up, they reached the bottom. Before them was a large metal door with many bolts and locks and hinges. It felt colder down here as well. Roxas shivered and rubbed his hands together. Axel noticed and laughed.

"Remind me to get you a sweater before we come down here next time." Axel chuckled as he opened the big door.

Inside, everyone else in the organization was standing around tables piled high with beakers and test tubes and various other experiments. They all looked agitated as numbers 8 and 13 walked through the door and shut it behind them. Vexen, who looked the most impatient, greeted them with a cold stare.

"So nice of you two to join us. Finally." Vexen snarled. He then directed everyone's attention to four strange pods along the back wall of the room.

"As you all may know, the growing population of heartless is getting out of hand. We can no longer control them, and our numbers are few. I have devised a way to create new members for our organization by infusing DNA with a lesser nobody. This will create a nobody similar to us. And by infusing different DNA into one nobody, we will hope to create stronger members. Perhaps even more keyblade wielding members." Vexen laced his fingers together and looked quite proud of himself for his explanation.

Although clearly there were some questions that wanted to be asked. Demyx excitedly raised his hand, bouncing a little on his toes. Vexen raised his eyebrows.

"Yes?" Vexen looked impatiently at Demyx.

"Yeah, what do you mean DNA? Where are you getting the DNA? This whole thing seems genius, man, but I'm confused." Demyx did genuinely look puzzled

"I'm getting the DNA from our existing members of course. I'm going to combine it in sets of two. Actuall, Demyx, you're on the list for the first infusion batch." Vexen looked at Demyx then like he was something he wanted to cut open and explore. He shrunk back behind Larxene, who gave him a disgusted look. Vexen continued his explanations.

"Which brings me to the infusions of the DNA. I've discussed this with the superior and he and I have agreed that these combinations will prove the most useful. The infusion pairs are as follows: Demyx and Xigbar, Axel and Roxas, Larxene and Marluxia, and there will be a fourth experimental nobody created from previously collected DNA from the ones called Riku and Sora."

Sora? That name sounded extremely familiar to Roxas. He couldn't figure out where he'd heard it. Not to mention he was going to have his DNA infused with Axel's. It sounded dirty to him. He wasn't sure how he felt about it.

Vexen began going around the room and collecting blood in syringes from the nobodies he'd called out moments before. Roxas heard Demyx squeak a little when Vexen stuck the needle in his arm. He noticed that the liquid wasn't red, but a bright blue. The scientist made his way over to Axel, and Roxas watched as the same blue liquid was drawn from his friend's arm. When he got to Roxas, Vexen held out his hand for the smaller nobody's arm. He hesitantly pulled up his coat sleeve and layed his arm in Vexen's grasp.

"Does all of our blood look like this?" Roxas asked as the blue liquid filled the syringe in his arm. Vexen finished and nodded.

"All nobodies have this blood color, yes." The scientist answered, and then moved on.

When Vexen had finished collected the needed DNA, he explained that it would take 2 weeks to have the experiments ready. He said he would summon everyone back when he had finished. Everyone was dismissed and made their way up the winding stairs.

Axel and Roxas were some of the last ones out of the room. Before they left, Roxas took one last look at the strange pods and left with an unsure feeling.


End file.
